New Beginnings
by JenJen Midnightgirl
Summary: Confrontion with a beloved leaving a heart in pieces. Could there be a new beginning?


**New Beginnings**

**By Jenny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway…too bad.**

It was wrong. They knew it, yet they kept indulging in it. It had felt so evil, and yet it felt so good. How could Kami let something so immoral feel _so_ good? But pleasure sometimes came with a price. Whenever they looked at each other, they were always holding back, never taking full advantage because somewhere at the back of their head, through the haze of bliss, they know that someone was hurting…because of this sinful paradise they create.

"You have to tell her!" a feminine voice rang in the cool night.

"Why do _I _have to?" a young man's voice rang.

"Because this concerns _you_ and_ her_," she said as if it was obvious.

"She won't be able to take it. She thinks she's in love with me," he exclaimed.

The woman sighed, "Inuyasha, you have to face her and tell her the truth at some point. She'll only be hurt more the longer you delay this."

"Fine. I'll tell her if you tell _him_," he said giving up.

"It's a deal then," she said smiling.

As the sun rises greeting its subjects the couple departed the sandy shore with anxiety.

…………

"Inuyasha, I have to go and gather some herbs for that poison ivy that Shippo caught," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha looked at her, knowing that this would be the perfect timing, but yet he dreaded it, "Fine, but I'm coming with."

Kagome nodded and left the camp site, knowing fully well that the brash hanyou would be right behind her.

As they weaved deeper into the woods in silence, the more uncomfortable they got. Kagome spotted the plant that she needed and set out to cut some. Inuyasha stood to the side looking at her. She looked so peaceful and he would hate to hurt her, but it was now or never. Never was not an option.

"Kagome, there's something that I have to tell you," he started and immediately he could see her shoulders tense.

"It's about you and her right?" she asked as if broad clear.

"Kikyo?" he asked to see if she really knew. "I don't remember saying Kikyo... did I? I think you are talking about Sango, are you not?"

He took an involuntary breath of air.

_So she knew…all this time._

After a moment of silence and Kagome picking the plant as if nothing important had happened he tried to explain things to her, "Kagome, I didn't mean to-" but he was not ready for her sudden outburst.

Kagome turned around. Her eyes ablaze with sadness. "You never meant it?" her voice barely a whisper, "Oh, I assure you Inuyasha. You meant to hide it from me, every second of it. You knew what you were doing. You knew what was going to happen, and you still did it."

He would have explained it and defended himself if only her words had not struck his very core. It was true, all of it. He had tried to reason with himself, saying that he didn't mean for it to go on, but when it all come down to the truth, it was all his fault.

"Go," she said. How could such a small word hit with such a force?

"W-What?" he asked startled.

"Leave," she whispered, her hands trembling and her eyes unwilling to look at him.

"I can't leave you, not like this," he said. It was true it hurt him to see her like this.

Her next reaction frightened him. She laughed. A trembling laugh that was filled with so much bitterness that it left him shivering, goose bumps crawling up his arms.

"You can't leave me like this? Inuyasha, you left me long ago. You left without turning your head back, don't try to make this any harder, please."

"But you-", he started again.

"I'm what? Hurt? Sad? Angry? Oh, I'm beyond that now. There are no more words to use. I'm not the weak, naive girl that you think. There is much more to me that you do not know," she stated coldly.

He sighed, "Look Kagome, I'm sorry but you gotta understand."

She looked at him and her eyes softened. "I understand. I understand perfectly clear. I only have one question. Do you love her?"

She looked at him, her eyes searching his for the answer and she found it. He nodded to confirm her guess.

"Very well then, don't lose her too kay?" she told him.

"Lose her _too_?" he asked confused.

"Inuyasha, you do realize that now your choice is made, things can't turn back the way that they were before. Between you, Sango, Kikyo, and me things will never be the same again," she said sadly.

"But-" Inuyasha protested.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes narrowed. They softened again as she began explaining, "A woman can only take and accept so much before she breaks."

Getting up she handed him the plant and told him to get back to the camp, and give them to Shippo, and that she would be back later.

As he turned, leaving, she said, "I wish the best for both of you," knowing that he heard her.

When he left, Kagome slid down and sat with her back against the tree for hours.

Later a hand came upon her face and tucked something behind her ear. Startled she look up and saw Miroku. Her hands came to her ear and took the item behind it to find a beautiful, purple flower.

"A beautiful flower deserves a lovely owner, does it not?" he asked smiling lightly, delighted when she smiled too.

She looked into his eyes and found her same feelings reflected back at her. Miroku shook his head, "I'm hurt, did you think that I was just a pervert who didn't't even notice his love slipping through his fingers?"

"M-Miroku, I d-didn't mean that!" she said trying to apologize.

Miroku grinned and sat down beside her. Slightly annoyed that he could still tease her, she raise her hand ready to attack him when his strong one caught hers. And they froze as they felt that amazing shock flowing. She found it oddly comforting to have him next to her.

His eyes linger at her hand before coming up to meet her eyes. Serious, again he asked, "Could this be a new beginning?"

Surprise by his question she hesitated. Could she start anew after this? Was this too soon? Could she trust another man not to break her?

"You do know that I still have a promise I need to keep to him, right?" she asked expecting the worst.

"I wouldn't expect anything worse from you," he answered.

She smiled. "Well then…this is a new beginning then?"

He nodded.

The odd couple, together by the will of fate, walked toward camp together as the sun was setting. Their hands intertwined and ready to show the world that there never was, and will never be, an end.

Author's Note: Finally, I thought my muses disappeared. Good thing it is still here! This is my first try in a Miroku/Kagome pairing and I hope everyone like it! Review and tell me what you think!

I know that a lot of you are still waiting for an update for my other too story but I'm sorry. I promise myself that I won't force myself on it. I will not give up on it but as if mow no ideas are coming but I know I will complete it…one day. I can only hope that all my readers still have faith in me.


End file.
